Xander and the Spiderman
by Jake456
Summary: Vengence demons help a young Xander find a new family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS and Marvel or the characters in them. Except for the character that I have created.

Timeline: Pre-BtVS and Pre-Spiderman movie

Warning: Minor character death and messing around with timelines

Chapter 1

Sunnydale's children services were finally investigating the reports of abuse from the Harris household.

Maria O'Hara had only been in Sunnydale social services for a few months but the pure level of incompetence astounded her.

'Why this kid hadn't been removed from his parents care was truly mind boggling,' she thought, 'any other city would have moved him by now.'

As Maria went to the house she heard a bottle smash against the wall, 'yeah, this is the place,' she thought.

She knocked on the door only to be answered by a drunken woman.

Jessica Harris looked at the woman in front of her and said, "whatsh you here forr?"

Maria said, "I am here for your son. You and your husband are unfit so the state has decided to remove him from your care."

Jessica narrowed her eyes and said, "No one ish taking my baby away."

"Mrs. Harris, don't make this harder than it already is," Maria said.

"Well, I want to know the chargesh," Jessica sneered.

"I would be glad to list the charges Mrs Harris but, unfortunately, there are only 24 hours in a day," Maria said.

"You bitch," Jessica screamed, "Alexander ish my baby boy and I am not going to loshe him."

Xander walked down holding his teddy bear, looking at his mom arguing with a lady at the front door.

"Mommy," he said, "what's wrong?"

Maria saw a dark haired little boy standing at the foot of the steps looking at her with dark whisky brown eyes and she noted the large black bruise on his face.

"Hello sweetie," Maria said, "my name is Maria and I am taking you away from this place and you will be well taken care of."

"No, I don't want to leave mommy," Xander wailed.

"It's alright," Jessica said, "you have to leave with her but mommy and daddy will get you back soon."

Maria whispered, "God, I pray that doesn't happen."

As Xander and Maria left and went into her car, Jessica watched her son leave, 'we will get him back soon,' she thought.

Maria looked at the little boy sitting next to her, 'he probably only started Kindergarten,' she thought.

"So Alex," Maria said, "are you hungry?"

Xander nodded.

"Oh, a very quiet young man, that's alright," Maria said, "well, I will make sure you get fed."

He looked at her and said in a really quiet voice, "really, I can get food?"

"Yes, I promise you Alex there will be food," Maria said.

He looked at her and said quietly, "Xander, my name is Xander."

Maria smiled, "okay, Xander it is then."

Meanwhile Tony got home and saw his wife sitting down crying.

He looked down at her and said, "What the fuck are you crying for?"

"Children services took Alexander and said we were unfit parents," Jessica said.

Tony sneered and said, "Oh, I thought it was something important."

Jessica's eyes widened and she screamed, "don't you care Tony?!! It's your son they took away."

Tony's sneer just got wider and said, "They will have no choice but to bring him back."

"Why," Jessica asked, "would they bring him back to us?"

"Because," Tony said, "we can just talk to the mayor, he owes me some favours."

Jessica smiled and said, "Perfect, our little boy will be back with us."

The Mayor had just gotten off the phone with Tony Harris and said, "Golly, I believe something will have to be done about getting that poor little boy back home."

A couple of days later Maria was back from visiting Xander in the temporary home when her boss called to see her.

"Ah Miss O'Hara, I came to inform you that Alexander Harris will be sent back to the Harris's house tomorrow."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Maria almost screamed.

"It's obvious that you didn't do any investigation and you just removed him from their care," her boss said.

"But, I got medical reports and other reports from his kindergarten teachers," Maria said desperate to keep him out of the Harris's house.

"Yes, I saw your so-called evidence and found it to be lacking in proof that the boy is being abused," her boss said, "please prepare him to go back to his home tomorrow."

Maria cursed under her breath and said, "Yes sir."

As she drove to where Xander was being taken care of she decided to stop to get a coffee.

Halfrek had been waiting for one child services agent to truly investigate the poor boy and one did, she liked Maria O'Hara.

Maria saw the waitress come up with her order.

"So, what's wrong honey?" Halfrek asked.

"Why do you care?" Maria asked.

"Oh honey, you look like your in pain and it might help if you talk about it," Halfrek said.

"I am in pain," Maria said, "but I am not sure I can just tell about an ongoing investigation to a complete stranger."

"Well honey, I am not a stranger anymore; my name's Hallie," she said.

"I guess I could tell you; a boy I took from his parents is being sent back because my boss is an asshole," Maria said.

"Oh, that is truly awful honey," Halfrek said knowing full well what would happen to Xander when he was sent back.

"I wish," Maria said, "that the boy was sent somewhere other then this god forsaken town with decent parents."

Halfrek smiled and said, "Done."

Maria looked up and said, "What?"

The waitress's face had been replaced by a horribly scarred face and she snapped her fingers.

"What are you?" Maria screamed.

"Oh honey, I wanted someone to make the wish on Xander's behalf and now you did Maria, thank you," Halfrek said.

"Will he be taken care of at least?" Maria asked.

"Honey, he will be loved and taken care of. He will have a great family," Halfrek said.

"Thank god," Maria said, "he deserves some happiness."

"He does, but now Honey; you got to get out of town," Halfrek said, "this place is just naturally evil."

Maria sighed, "I just moved here a couple of months ago and now I want to move away, can you at least tell me where Xander is going to go?"

"Anything you want Honey," Halfrek said, "he's going to be living in New York."

"Perfect," Maria said, "looks like I am going to be going to the east coast then."

"Looks like it," Halfrek said.

"Hey, how did you make sure Xander would be sent to where ever he is going to be?" Maria asked.

"Simple honey; I made sure there was a clerical error before the order to return him went through, he was one the plane when your boss came to tell you about returning him home," Halfrek said.

Meanwhile the Mayor had heard about the clerical error and thought to himself as he was strangling the life out of one of his assistant.

"Golly," he said to the man he was strangling, "I thought we had done away with clerical errors that I couldn't control. I mean, we run a respectable office here, aside from the evil I mean."

"Gaaachk!!" the man said.

"Was that a swear word mister? You know I despise crude words," the mayor said.

"Well then, I might as well insure that the Harris's get a new child, after all no man should be without a little boy," he said.

Meanwhile Halfrek watched Maria get out of Sunnydale as fast as she could. She thought, 'run honey, as fast as you can,' when she heard something behind her.

Whistler looked at Halfrek and said, "Do you know what you have done granting that damn wish? THAT boy was needed HERE!!"

Halfrek looked at Whistler and said, "I know what you're talking about and I have nothing but contempt for you and the PTBs, you people care nothing for your so called champions."

"Doesn't really matter right now vengeance demon," Whistler said, "you have to pay for taking a champion out of our control."

Whistler's eyes began to glow; he looked at Halfrek and blasted her with the powers granted to him by the powers that be.

Halfrek screamed in agony but she knew she did the right thing so she wasn't afraid to die.

Whistler looked down at Halfrek's charred body and said, "Next time; you vengeance demons stay away from our champions," and began to walk away.

D'Hoffryn teleported to where he had sensed one of his daughters dying, when he got there he saw Anyanka standing over Halfrek's body.

"Who would have the gall to do this to one of my daughters?" he screamed.

Anyanka said quietly, "it was one of those balance demons; Hallie granted a wish to help a little boy and then the Powers that be sent one of those Balance demons to kill her."

D'Hoffryn narrowed his eyes; the PTBs had just messed with the wrong demonic entity and first to go was the balance demon.

Whistler was walking down a street when he felt a presence behind, him he looked back and saw a very angry looking D'Hoffryn.

"Balance demon, I would like to know your name before I punish you for killing Halfrek, that is," D'Hoffryn said.

"Look; your girl messed with one of our champions and she had to be punished," Whistler said.

"Hahahahaaha, you think you were causing her to suffer? Oh little balance demon, as I have always taught my girls: go for the pain rather then the kill," D'Hoffryn said.

Whistler was backing away; he was scared, "now look," he said, "let's let bygones be bygones."

D'Hoffryn smiled and said, "What part of 'vengeance demons' did you not get? We are vengeful not forgiving."

"Now, what to do to make you suffer for killing my daughter Halfrek?" D'Hoffryn asked.

Anyanka appeared beside D'Hoffryn and said, "Ooohhhh, why don't you make sure the Harrises adopt him, they are going to want a new son, right?"

D'Hoffryn smiled and said, "my dear, that's why I like you; always so creative in your punishments."

Whistler gulped, he was going to be in for a world of hurt.

Meanwhile, Xander was being escorted by a small group of vengeance demons to where he would eventually meet the couple that would adopt him.

They teleported into the agency that would send him to the couple that would adopt him.

"Ah, I was expecting Miss Halfrek to bring the child here," the agency director said, "is she well?"

"We regret to inform you," one of the vengeance demons said, "that Miss Halfrek died recently."

"Oh dear," the director said, "that is a shame, she was a good person."

The demon said, "She was and that's why we want you to take care good care of this boy, as a last request for her."

"Indeed I shall as her last request," the director said, "and I have the perfect couple for him, they applied here for a little boy a little while ago. They had to take in their nephew but I am sure they will take the boy in too."

The demon said, "I am sure they will," as she left.

"Well little guy, I am going to let you rest for the rest of the night," the director said.

"Okay," Xander said wondering where he was.

Later that night Xander was sleeping quietly in his bed when D'Hoffryn teleported into his room.

D'Hoffryn wanted to see the boy who Halfrek had died to make sure he had a good life and he saw what Halfrek saw in him; this kid was a charmer, he would have a good life.

"Hey kiddo," D'Hoffryn said quietly, "Halfrek was my daughter, she saw you almost as a son, so that makes you my grandson. I will be keeping an eye on you."

D'Hoffryn teleported into the file room and saw who was going to adopt Xander, 'hmmm,' he thought, 'May and Ben Parker? You two better take care of him.'

Maria was in L.A when D'Hoffryn teleported to her.

"Hello there, my daughter Halfrek died granting the wish for Xander and I would like you to take her place, if that is alright with you?" he said.

"Will Xander have a good life?" Maria asked.

"Yes he will, the couple that is taking him in will take good care of him I assure you," D'Hoffryn said.

Poll question: Did Whistler get off easy?

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter

Chapter 2

When Xander woke up the next morning he saw the man who had let him stay in his house.

"Well your up little guy, that's good, you're going to meet your new family today," the director said.

"Okay, when are they coming here?" Xander asked.

"They are going to be here with in the hour so you get dressed, okay?" The Director said.

"Yes sir," Xander said.

Meanwhile May and Ben Parker were surprised that the agency had called them back.

"Ben, I thought the agency said it could take a long time to get a child," May said.

"Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth," Ben said, "this is a gift from heaven."

Peter looked at his aunt and uncle and said, "Does this mean I'm going to be getting a cousin?"

May smiled and said, "He's going to be more like a brother Peter."

Peter smiled; this was going to be a good day.

Xander was waiting in the office of the director when he saw a family come in.

The director smiled and walked over to them and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Parker; it's good to see you again."

May smiled and said, "We were told that there weren't any children available."

"Ah, that was a mistake on our part; this young man just came to our agency last night and I thought of you two," the director said.

Ben looked at Xander and smiled gently, he beckoned the boy over to him.

Xander walked slowly towards the man, he lifted his face up and looked Ben in the eyes.

Ben noticed the old bruise on Xander's face and stiffened a bit.

May looked at Xander's face and gasped; she looked at the director and asked, "Who did that to him?"

The director sighed and said, "The woman who sends these children usually pulled them from abusive houses."

Ben growled and said, "If he's up for adoption we would like to take him."

May nodded her agreement; the poor boy needed some love in his life.

"He is indeed up for adoption," the director said, "and I believe you will make good parents."

Ben looked at the man and said, "How much will this cost us?"

"Actually; a friend of the woman who sent him to us has covered the adoption fee," the director said.

"Okay," Ben said, "do you know his name? So I can thank him properly."

"It's alright, you can thank him by raising the boy as best as you can," the director said.

"So," May asked, "what's his name?"

"It's Alexander but he prefers to be called Xander," the director said.

May held out her hand to Xander and said, "Hello; I am going to be your mommy, if you want me too?"

D'Hoffryn was watching while invisible, he saw the boy's natural shyness was going to a bit of a problem so he pushed Xander gently towards May.

Xander felt himself being pushed towards the woman; he stumbled and nearly fell down when May caught him.

"So how about it Xander, will you give us a chance?" Ben asked.

Xander nodded shyly, May smiled and picked him up and held him close to her.

D'Hoffryn smiled; these people would take good care of Xander. Halfrek's last wish would be realized.

Ben smiled and said, "Welcome to the family Xander."

"Okay," Xander said, "thank you."

Ben said, "oh yes; this is your cousin Peter, I am sure you will get along just fine."

Peter said, "Hi, I guess we will be like brothers."

Xander looked at Peter and said, "I would like that."

D'Hoffryn said to himself, 'good, they look like good people; he will be well cared for.'

Whistler, meanwhile, had been put in the orphanage in Sunnydale and was waiting for the Harrises to come and claim him, 'this was bad,' he thought, 'D'Hoffryn hadn't even removed my memory, why did he leave my memory?'

D'Hoffryn was watching Whistler looking nervous, that was good; he had every reason to be scared.

Whistler felt something watch him and said, "Okay D'Hoffryn, you might as well come out."

"How did you know it was me?" D'Hoffryn asked.

"Only you would be this twisted," Whistler said, "what's wrong, feel a bit guilty?"

"Hardly; you killed one of my daughters. She was doing her job: to help children and she was punished for it, I came to tell you that your punishment is to be quite severe," D'Hoffryn said.

As D'Hoffryn was about to tell Whistler of his punishment, one of the PTBs came down and said, "Enough Demon."

Whistler sighed with relief; they had come to help him.

The power looked at D'Hoffryn with contempt and said, "You are going to undo the wish or the boy and the Parker family will suffer."

D'Hoffryn looked at the power and said, "And you call me monster? And I don't take orders from you and, I might add, you do not want to make me and my girls your enemies."

"Lower creature; you can not threaten us, we are going to destroy the Parkers and return the boy where he will be the One who sees again," the power said.

The power was reaching towards D'Hoffryn when it was stopped by a web attached to its arm.

"Who dares stop us from exacting justice?" The Power asked.

"I dare," they heard a voice say as a man walked out; they saw an elderly black man come out of the shadows.

"Well, I must say, I have seen some cowardly attacks on innocents before but this just sickens me," the man said.

"Who are you if I may ask?" D'Hoffryn asked.

The man laughed with deep rich voice, "Oh, little old me?"

The Power sneered and said, "That's what the demon asked."

"Very well," the man said, "I am Anansi; the king of stories and I will tell you the Parkers are under my protection and that now includes Xander."

The Power glared and said, "Spider god this is not any of your business."

Anansi grinned and said, "The new brother of Xander Parker is destined to receive the gifts of my children later on and Xander is now part of that destiny."

D'Hoffryn grinned, "Excellent, that means you will automatically protect them, won't you my lord?" He asked

Anansi said, "Indeed I will and now Powers that Do Nothing begone; you're neither wanted or needed here."

"What do you mean Spider god?" the power asked.

"Don't you feel the changes in the air?" Anansi asked.

"I do not know of what changes you speak of," the Power said.

"Ah, of course not," Anansi said. "An age of marvels begins; great heroes will stride the land, the demons shall flee and the slayer essence shall finally sleep, never again to be called."

The power paled and said, "It can't be, we will not lose our power like that."

D'Hoffryn grinned and thought to himself, 'If the Spider god was right; it was going to be very interesting in a couple of years."

Whistler gulped, it had been the status quo for thousands of years and now it was going to change. What would happen to the balance?

D'Hoffryn spoke up and said, "My lord Anansi, might I ask what will happen to Xander in this coming age of marvels? I look at him as if he were my grandson."

"Ah yes, I could tell you but wouldn't you prefer it to be a surprise?" Anansi asked.

"Honestly, I hate surprises," D'Hoffryn said.

"Ah, very well you spoilsport," Anansi said, "I see the boy will find love in New York City and he will become a champion that anyone will be proud of," Anansi said.

"Excellent," D'Hoffryn said, "that's more than I could ask for."

The power spoke up and said, "Now that you have informed us of these changes, how do you know we won't stop them?"

"Because, I have talked to the other pantheons and we took our case to the One Above All and he is preventing any of your interference from stopping this age from happening," Anansi said.

The power was about to strike at the grinning Spider god when it heard a voice call out, "**Cease Thy Actions**."

It looked up and screamed, "Who dares tell us what we can do?"

The voice screamed, "**_I Dare_, Do Not Question My Decree**."

D'Hoffryn said to Whistler, "It looks like your bosses are about to be handed what the humans will call; the pink slip."

Whistler said, "Looks like it, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Why Balance demon, I am still going exact Halfrek's vengeance for her," D'Hoffryn said, "you are going to live what Xander Harris's life would have been and you will see flashes of your old life."

Whistler paled, "Why would you allow me visions of my old life?"

"Because, I want you to suffer Whistler. You won't have any memories of your old life and these visions will drive you slowly mad," D'Hoffryn said.

Anansi smiled and said, "He is right balance demon, you deserve this fate. You have no sympathy from me."

The power said, "He was only doing what we told him, it was the right thing to do."

The One Above All said, "**Right Thing To Do? Is That What You Truly Believe?"**

"Yes, I speak for the PTBs"

"**Then You Have Truly Lost Sight Of What You Were Supposed To Do**," it replied.

"What do you mean?" The power said, "We have been doing our duties."

"**ENOUGH, You Have Not And I Forbid You From Interfering With Xander Parker Now**," the One Above All said.

D'Hoffryn smiled and said, "My lords, thank you for thy aid in this matter."

"You are most welcome D'Hoffryn," Anansi said.

The Power said, "Will you at least tell us when this new age is to begin?"

Anansi smiled and said, "No, because then you might still try to stop it."

The Power said, "Is that really a bad thing to do?"

"Yes it is," Anansi said, "Soon those poor girls will be able to have normal lives and the slayer essence will no longer have to fight."

Whistler began to weep for the Powers, himself and for the way things were.

Anansi looked at the Power and said, "You will leave the Parkers alone or you will answer to me."

The Power said, "Very well, the Parkers will be safe from us."

D'Hoffryn spoke up and said, "I do hope that means you won't hire people to hurt them either?"

Whistler saw D'Hoffryn look at him and said, "Don't think I have forgotten about you, it's time to remove your memories."

The balance demon tried to back away but it was already too late, his mind was blank. He looked at D'Hoffryn and asked, "Who are you?"

D'Hoffryn said, "I am no one young man."

Whistler said, "My mommy and daddy are coming tomorrow and I hope they're nice."

D'Hoffryn lied, "I am sure they will be."

Anansi said, "I will keep an eye on the balance demon to make sure his memories don't return."

"Thank you," D'Hoffryn said, "last thing I need is him going for vengeance against me or Xander."

The One Above All looked down and said, "My Decree Is This: The Powers Will Not Be Allowed To Directly Interfere With The New Champions."

Anansi said, "What about indirectly?"

D'Hoffryn said, "Well, if they get too out of hand; me and my girls will handle them but now I have to see about my grandson."

He teleported to the Parkers house and made himself look human, he knocked on the door.

May answered it and said, "Hello?"

"Hello there madam; my name is Devin, I found out that you adopted my grandson."

"Oh dear," May said, "They said Xander's family wasn't fit to take care of him."

Devin smiled and said, "My daughter Jessica and her husband Tony were not good for him and trust me, I believe Xander will be better here. I just hope you will let me be part of his life?"

May smiled and said, "of course, we will allow you to be part of his life."

Devin said, "Madam, you may have just reaffirmed my faith in humanity."

TBC

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters

AN: Just to let you know there will be little time jumps in this chapter.

Chapter 3

As the years passed D'Hoffryn continued his watch over Xander as his grandfather, he also grew to love Peter as his grandson too.

Meanwhile the Powers That Be, desperate to keep the status quo, were doing everything to stop the slayer essence from going dormant; they had managed to keep it active through use of magic.

It was Xander's 10th birthday and so D'Hoffryn, in his guise as Devin, came to visit the Parker family.

"Hello all," he joyfully said.

Xander rushed up to Devin and hugged him screaming, "Hi Grandpa."

Ben walked up and said, "So, how was your flight down Devin?"

"Oh you know, the same old same old," Devin said.

Devin saw Peter in the corner and said, "Well, hello to you too Peter and how are you this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Peter said, "I just wish the bus would wait for me and Xander, then we wouldn't have to run after it."

Devin smiled and said, "I am sure it will from now on."

Xander sang out, "Well, if Peter would just stop staring at Mary Jane we wouldn't have to chase the bus."

D'Hoffryn started to laugh silently, 'So that's what is going on; Peter is starting to notice girls.'

Peter threw a pillow at Xander.

"Ah boys," May called, "no rough housing in the house and besides, we have a guest."

Devin smiled and said, "Oh, its just boys being boys."

"Don't encourage them Devin," May said, "and now its dinner time."

Later that night after the boys had gone to sleep Devin was talking to the Parkers.

"So Ben, how are things at work?" Devin asked.

"Ah, its going good, Oscorp is being good to us," Ben said.

"That's good," Devin said, "but I have to head out soon."

"Oh," May said, "what's your job that you're so secretive about?"

"It's a rather unique job that, I must say, I excel at," Devin said.

Ben smiled and said, "Okay Devin you take care."

"Oh," Devin smiled, "I always take care."

D'Hoffryn waited until he was out of site from the Parker house when he reverted to his demonic form and teleported home.

When he got back to his home dimension he saw Anansi there waiting for him.

"Ah, Lord Anansi, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit here?" D'Hoffryn asked.

"The Powers have made sure the slayer essence will be active for a while yet," Anansi said.

"Ah, they are holding on to straws," D'Hoffryn said, "they know the end for them is coming."

"Yes that maybe so," Anansi said, "but I fear they may use the slayers to kill mutants."

D'Hoffryn sighed and said, "I don't think the watchers will allow that, slayers aren't allowed to kill humans."

Anansi said, "That maybe true but even watchers can be led astray by false prophecies."

"Who would be that blind to follow prophecy?" D'Hoffryn asked.

Anansi said, "Quentin Travers."

"Oh him, yes he would be," D'Hoffryn said.

"So, do we know who will be one of the last girls called?" D'Hoffryn asked.

"Yes we do," Anansi said, "her name is Buffy Summers."

"Ohhh, nice name," D'Hoffryn remarked.

"Hey, I didn't name her," Anansi said.

"So, who is her watcher going to be?" D'Hoffryn asked.

"Not sure, but lets hope she gets one of the more intelligent ones," Anansi said.

"Well, I shall certainly keep an eye on the hellmouth and the Watchers council," D'Hoffryn said.

"Its good then that we had this conversation," Anansi said.

Meanwhile on Earth, things happened as they should have; Buffy was called as the slayer, destroying the vampire Lothos and ended up in Sunnydale where she met Whistler Harris and Willow Rosenburg.

Xander sighed, they were going on a field trip to the museum, Peter was excited about and telling him all about the exhibits.

"And this one Xander is the biggest electron microscope on the eastern coast."

"Really?" Xander said, "Looks pretty small to me."

"Xander, don't be an ass," Peter said.

Harry Osborn was watching Xander and Peter and sighed, Petey had everything he wanted; loving parents and a cool brother.

Xander looked back and saw Harry watching them, "Hey Harry," he called, "you can come up here with me and Peter."

"Thanks Xander," Harry said.

"Don't thank me; you're my brother's best friend and that makes you my friend too," Xander said.

Harry blushed a bit; Xander usually made friends with everyone but with his close friends he was VERY protective.

Flash Thompson was watching the small of groups of friends with anger in his eyes; he hadn't forgotten how Xander beaten down on him for what he nearly did to Peter and Harry.

Xander looked back and said, "Hey Flash, you got a problem with my family and friends?"

"Uhhh, no sir," Flash said as he began to slink away.

Harry grinned remembering the day Flash had nearly broken Peter's arm and Xander almost stopped Flash's high school football career right there and then.

As they listened to one of the guides talk about the genetically enhanced spiders Mary Jane spoke up and said, "You said there were 15 in there but I only see 14 right now?"

The lady looked and said, "Your right, one of them must have gotten out."

Peter was taking pictures, he got one of Mary Jane when the spider bit him, and he began to feel weak and nearly collapsed.

Xander rushed over to where Peter was, he saw the mark on Peter's hand and said, "Hey brother, are you alright?"

Peter looked up and said, "I feel fine Xan."

"Okay, if your sure then Peter," Xander said.

Harry came and helped Xander walk Peter back to the bus, Xander smiled at Harry and said, "Thanks man."

"Hey, it's no problem; your brother helped me out plenty of times with studying," Harry said.

Flash and his friends smirked, 'trust Parker to faint after a spider bite,' they thought nastily.

"Hey Parker," Flash called to Xander, "what kind of wimp is your father raising?"

Xander growled and said, "None of your business Flash."

Peter sighed as he heard Xander go and defend him again; sometimes he wanted to protect Xander.

"It's alright Xander," Peter said, "just let it go."

Xander looked at Peter and said, "You can't just let it go, sometimes you gotta stick up for what you believe in."

"You mean I should go physically like you did that one time Xan?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, that's not what I mean," Xander said. "That was a mistake to do that to Flash, mom and dad were really mad and dad went into his speech about 'with great power comes great responsibility'," Xander said.

"Yeah and you got grounded for a month too," Peter said.

Xander grinned at him and said, "Runt."

"You know you love me Xander," Peter said.

Harry spoke up and said, "If you guys want I can have my dad drive you guys home, Peter doesn't look so hot."

"Hmm, you're right," Xander said, "he's looking a bit pale."

Peter mumbled, "I'm alright, just need some sleep."

"Well that is maybe true," Xander said, "but mom is going to have a fit."

"Please don't tell her Xan," Peter said.

"It's your choice, but if there are any problems tomorrow I will tell mom about it," Xander said.

"Okay Xan," Peter said.

Harry sighed, "I wish I could have a family life like you guys."

Xander smiled and said, ""Hey, your father isn't that bad Harry."

"Yeah, to you two, he keeps on me and says 'why can't you be like the Parker brothers Harry'."

"Ouch," Xander said, "it can't that be that bad?"

Harry sighed, "It's actually worse sometimes."

As they drove through to the Parker house Peter was getting a bit worse.

They went through the door while Ben was putting in a light bulb.

May smiled as she saw her boys walk through the door, she said, "dinners almost ready."

Xander said, "Thanks mom."

Peter mumbled, "I'm just going to bed, I'm tired."

"Don't you want a bite?" May asked.

Peter said, "I just had a bite."

"What's with wrong Peter?" May asked Xander.

"He just had a bit of a rotten day mom," Xander said.

"It was that Flash Thompson again, wasn't it?" Ben said.

"Not this time," Xander said.

"Well I don't want a repeat of last time Xander," Ben said.

"What did I do?" Xander asked innocently.

"You know very well what you did Xander," May said.

Ben smiled and said, "Xander, I know what you did was right but its how you did it. Violence doesn't solve everything."

"Yeah, you made that clear with the talk you gave me that night dad," Xander said.

Later that night Xander went up to see if Peter was feeling any better, he saw Peter passed out on his bed snoring away, 'guess he's doing alright then.'

Across the city, Norman Osborn was testing his green formula on himself. The scientist working with him noticed some stuff was going wrong, when he tried to abort it Norman broke through the glass and snapped the man's neck.

Norman looked at the dead man in front of him and began to laugh insanely.

While the First Evil watched Norman's insanity and smiled to itself.

The powers asked its help to prevent this coming age because they were forbidden to interfere directly.

And for some reason this Parker family had angered them and they asked it to end the whole family and Norman Osborn would be the perfect person to end this family.

TBC

Poll question: So what do you think Xander did to Flash that scared everyone?

Please rate and review


End file.
